pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/zombies.docx
Happy Halloween everyone!! Charlie and Wingman run through the igloo village as fast as they can, with a hoard of zombie penguins hot on their tails. Wingman: Tail? Neither of us even have a tail. It's a figure of speech. Charlie: *looks back* Oh no, they're gaining on us! Wingman: *pants* Man, how did we ever get into this mess?! Charlie: Well, it's simple, really... Five minutes earlier... Wingman: *sees what looks like a penguin corpse in someone's front yard* Hey, look at that. Charlie: Wow, I didn't know it was legal to have decorations like that in Club Penguin. Wingman: *picks up stick and pokes corpse* Five minutes later... Wingman: Oh yeah. Voice: OVER HERE! Charlie: Gary?! Gary: *sticks head out window* Over here chaps! Charlie: Gary's igloo! *picks up Wingman and dives through Gary's window* I COM OVER DA HOUS Gary: *shuts window and boards it up* Oh no, I am not getting eaten by zombies tonight. I am too smart to die. Charlie: GARIWALT DISNEY Gariwald: In the flesh! Well, not really flesh, but you know what I mean. Wingman: I thought you'd be dead by now! Gariwald: Why? Wingman: Well, you're Gary's great-uncle, and Gary's like in his sixties or something. Gary: Wha... I am twenty-eight years old for your information! Why does everyone think that me and Aunt Arctic are elderly?! Charlie: Where did those zombies come from, anyway? I thought after the Halloween Party last year, we dumped all the leftover cursed candy in the sea! Gary: We did?! Great Scott, we're falling apart without that Recycling Center! Insert Saraapril joke here Gariwald: Maybe they didn't eat anything... maybe they really are dead! Charlie: But... you can't die on Club Penguin! Disney doesn't allow death! Wingman turns on Gary's TV, showing clips from different Disney movies. These clips include: * Ursula getting impaled in The Little Mermaid * Gaston falling to his death in Beauty and the Beast * Mufasa getting thrown off a cliff in The Lion King * Clayton choking himself to death in Tarzan * Oogie Boogie being skinned alive and his insides falling into a large pit of stew broth in The Nightmare Before Christmas * Frollo falling into molten copper and exploding upon impact in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Charlie: Oh right... Hypocrites... Gary: Great Scott! That must mean that the zombies can kill us as well! Wingman: What do we do? Charlie: The only thing we can do. Charlie stands on Gary's roof, wielding a chainsaw Charlie: DIE YOU YOU BLOODY PERVS, DIE!!!! Gariwald: *floats up through ceiling* Where did you even get that thing? Charlie: A hobby of mine is robbing YouTubers of their jokes and killing them with their own props. What do you think ever happened to Fred Figglehorn? Gariwald: Who? Zombie: *throws self against Gary's door* BWAINZ Charlie: *slices zombie in half* Gariwald: Good heavens Charlie, was that really necessary? Charlie: Nope! *chucks chainsaw at another zombie, who gets nailed in the heart* Gariwald: Didn't you just throw away your own weapon? Charlie: Yeah, because I found something better. *pulls out rocket launcher* Gariwald: ...You have fun with that. *floats back down and into igloo* Wingman: What's wrong? Gary: You look like you've been scarred for life! Gariwald: ...If I wasn't a ghost, I would be... Assistant Droid: Heh heh, that's what she said. Gary: How did you even get in here?! Charlie holds his rocket launcher above his head and jumps off of Gary's roof in slow motion. Charlie (movie voice): Catchphrase. Wingman: So how'd it go? Charlie: Adolf Hitler style- (movie voice) No survivors. Zombie: BWAINZ Charlie: ...Except for him. Zombie: *grabs Gariwald* Gariwald: What?! Impossible! I'm a ghost! You can't hold me! Zombie: *teleports away quickly, leaving a trail of floating particles behind him* Gary: AFTER HIM! Wingman inhales a bunch of particles, sneezes, and teleports Charlie: ...Well, that's one way to do it. The three of them end up at the Puffle Hotel, which now appears to have 13 floors. A green mist emerges from the top of the hotel and swirls around the Plaza. Ghastly Voice: Excellent work, my minion. Soon Club Penguin will be mine! BAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wingman: ...I hate Mondays... '''Author's Note: Come on guys, derp.doc still hasnt met the requirement and finished episodes are piling up :(' Category:Blog posts